Tales of the World: Frozen in Snow
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: A world trapped in winter because the World Tree went to sleep a long time ago. Join Athos Descendia, the child of the tree as he goes to school and tries to find a way to save the world and the tree. Be careful though not everything is what it seems.


Tales of the World: Frozen in Snow

Chapter One: Awakening

**_Alright for people who don't know this is my take on the "Winter" season of Tales of the World Radiant Mythology, which to my knowledge hasn't come out yet. You might notice Athos from Kyros and Sana's story... this is his story basically._**

**_OC Characters are:_**

**_Athos_**

**_Kanono Whiteglow_**

**_Reikien Norris_**

**_Mathien Norris_**

**_Caius Whiteglow (Use to be Camos)_**

**_Avalon Haven (yes her)_**

**_Other characters will be mentioned as they appear in a chapter...unless I forget which is possible._**

**_ONWARD_**

* * *

><p><em>This world... has been sleeping for a long time. Snow covered lands that once were green and full of life but now it was just white white and more white as far as the eye could see. The only thing that seemed even remotely alive was the the Spirit Tree. Always full of green leafs, flowers and even animals that normally wouldn't be seen were there.<em>

_No matter how bad the snow got...or how cold it became the tree always seemed to be alive._

_But one day...the tree just seemed stop._

"Why in the world would the Minister of Magic send his beloved brother to this place?" asked Caius as he looked around the ruins Reikien and him were in. Reikien glared at Caius in anger as the man grinned at him. Why indeed...

"I am not my brothers keeper Caius." The blond haired teen hissed making Caius snicker a bit. Keeper huh? Well if you don't count telling the most powerful man in the kingdom to do his paper work over and over again till he actually did it.

"Really, it seems like you are considering how many times I see you run after him." Caius laughed while Reikien swung his staff at the sword wielding man, but missed because the taller man moved out of reach.

Reikien snarled at the taller man, then decided to just walk away from Caius quickly. They weren't here to argue about petty things they were here to find out what was going on with the Spirit Tree. It had been a major topic on who to send for many months and finally after agreeing to it, the Minister of Magic had agreed to send three students from the_ Academy of Artes. _Those students turned out to be Caius Whiteglow, his little sister Kanono and Reikien Norris. Each excelled in all their classes and were considered the best in the field...well most of them.

Kanono, the supposed greatest swordsman had gone off in her own little world and soon after they had entered the _Ruins of Spirits _the pink haired girl had vanished. Talk about bad timing...

"Are you sure you didn't see where Kanono went?" Reikien asked Caius, who nodded his head.

Sighing Reikien looked at his staff that was glowing a bit then glared at Caius. "You should have been watching her!" he hissed at Caius who sweat dropped. Man did this blond have a short temper.

"Like you do with your brother?" Caius asked and then gulped at the look Reikien gave him.

"Alright I'll shut up."

**Elsewhere...**

"Where did they go?" a pink haired girl asked looking around at where she was. It looked like all the other destroyed rooms in this old kingdom. For some reason the two men she was with had vanished...well its more like she followed a ball of light and lost her friends...but they didn't need to know that.

The orb of light had vanished she she entered the room but the room she was in still seemed to have light in it. Looking up at the ceiling the pink haired girl gasped in shock. The whole ceiling was covered in glowing crystals with a shadow in the middle, which greatly resembled a body.

"What in the- Its keeping him safe." a soft female voice rang out making the pink haired girl squeak and turn towards the area the voice came from. A woman with long auburn red hair and brown eyes was standing near the entrance of the room; looking at her with a bored look.

"Eh?" the pink haired girl asked.

The red haired girl smiled at her and walked up to her. "Its keeping him safe from everything." the woman repeated making the pink haired girl even more confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked while looking back up to the ceiling. After several moments of hearing nothing the girl looked back over to where the woman was but she wasn't there anymore.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the sound of cracking made the girl look back up and scream. Shards of crystal fell from the ceiling as a blur ran past her, accompanied by a green barrier. Caius quickly grabbed the body that was falling towards the ground as the crystals fell around him in a circle.

"Kanono what did we tell you?" asked Reikien's voice from the hallway.

The girl, Kanono eeped at seeing a very pissed off blond as Caius sighed, getting a better grip on the body in his arms.

"U-Um...Nii-San?" Kanono asked as Caius walked up to her. Frowning slightly Kanono looked at the body more carefully. It was a boy with pale skin, was wearing old looking clothes and had long black hair.

"What in the world?" Reikien asked seeing the boy and his eyes widened at the style of clothing. 'That's from...' the blond mage thought to himself before looking at Caius.

Caius looked at his sister then to the blond mage and then looked down to the boy in his arms.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"So did you release him?" asked a black haired man talking to the woman from before. The woman smiled at the man while placing a finger to her lips.

"Be patience Bro or you'll never see the end." She announced softly before the blue gem on her necklace shined softly matching her eyes as they change from brown to blue.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the first chapter~ Took forever to write btw<em>


End file.
